Possession
by Maelstrom-Pulse
Summary: He wished that it wasn't this way, wished that 'he' didn't act like nothing had happened between them.He didn't want 'him' to act like they were simply best friends.He wished and wished... but it never happened, and he knew it never would. SasuNaruSasu


**I had the random urge to write this. It's just a one-shot. Hope you like. -**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Possession" by Sarah McLanchlan.**

**Possession**

**-SasuNaruSasu-**

The air is heavy, thick, hot. Hot from the two bodies within the room, tangled together on the bed. The bodies are covered in sweat and they're slick and sliding, griding together, masculine chests rubbing together with ease because of the slickness.

He gasps, breathes and moans while trying desperately to keep up with what his body is doing. His finger tips are racing- dancing across a smooth, strong pale back, and then digging sharply into the hard muscle. He drags his nails down, leaving nice bright red claw like marks in their wake.

The griding stops, but only for a moment. But that moment gives him enough time to reopen his stunning blue eyes and seek out dark, deep eyes. Gazes lock, and before he can truly comprehend it, the dark eyed ones hard, firm body is pressed harder against his own. A sharp, yet pleasurable pain shoots up his spine, making him gasp loudly into the thick air, making it all the more thicker. He can feel himself being filled, something hard, throbbing and _hot _pressing into him. He grabs onto the pleasure he can feel and holds onto it till he feels the pain slowly recede. But he is not completely filled, there is still some space.

_Listen as the wind blows_

Their moving again, and there is a sudden rushing in his ears and heart... one he can't describe. There's a certain beat, rhythm in how they are both moving together, one that's like the pulsing of a heart. Who's heart? That he wasn't sure of...

But he can still feel pain, but this time it is in his chest. He pulls the man hovering over his closer, trying to fill the gap he can still feel. But it doesn't help. It's still there and it frustrates him. He wants the both of them to be as close as possible, not to be divided, separated by something, a huge gap, emptiness.

_From across the great divide_

Their bruised lips are roaming, flying, kissing all over him, all over the pale man who is pulsing inside him. They can't stop, the lips wont stop kissing, sucking, biting, licking. They can't, and they wont. They don't want to.

_Voices trapped in yearning_

As their movement becomes faster, a little out of rhythm, moans, groans, grunts, and gasps fill the air. Neither of them know who is making what noise, they don't care.

_Memories trapped in time_

They move faster, movement becomes frantic and in a way, desperate. The pale, dark haired man grunts loudly as he grabs a perfectly shaped, tan hips and the blue eyed blond beneath him latches onto his neck with his wicked mouth like a leech, a leech the dark eyed man loves to have on him. The leech like blond moans wantonly as the pale man pushes deeper, thrusts harder into him, trying to fill the gap they can both feel. The blond reaches down to a firm, pale ass, trying to help the other man go in deeper, but to no avail. They both moan loudly into the air, into the night, not caring to be quiet. They don't care at night. At night all that matters is each other, nothing else.

_The night is my companion_

There's that frantic movement, thrashing, thrusting, fighting and both are about to tumble over the ledge they are approaching so quickly. They don't want it to end so fast, they don't want it to happen, especially the blond, but it's hard to hold back, to control when they are together like this. The blue eyed blond doesn't want it to end, because he knows once it does, the light will come, and things will be different.

_And solitude my guide_

They can't hold back any longer and they fall over the edge. The pale man throwing his head back in pure bliss, a strangled gasp slipping out of his open mouth as he found his release inside the beauty beneath him. The blond's back arched off the sheets as white hot pleasure chorused through him and the dark eyed mans seed filled him to the brim.

"Sasuke!" he moaned, his body trembling with pleasure. The man above him collapsed on top of him, breathing out his name.

_Would I spend forever here_

"Naruto..." Sasuke gasped, laying against the blonds chest, still inside him.

Naruto panted, trying to get his breathing back in order. He ran his hand slowly down the older mans back, feeling Sasuke's frantic heart against his chest, not quiet in sync with his own.

Although he had just had another amazing experience with the love of his life, Naruto found himself unsatisfied. He needed more, craved more. That annoying gap was still there, still not filled. He figured Sasuke was satisfied as the man rolled off of him, pulling out of the whisker faced man.

Naruto glanced over at the shinobi laying next to him and frowned ever so slightly.

_And not be satisfied?_

After a deep sigh, and his breathing was back in order, Sasuke closed his eyes for a minute before blinking them open and turning over onto his side, his back facing Naruto. Naruto sighed himself, his eyes on the pale back of the other man. He noticed the red marks on the others back and had the urge to trace his fingers over them, but refrained.

By Sasuke turning his back to him meant they were done for the night and were not going to do it again till Sasuke said so. When he woke up in the morning, Sasuke would already be gone. He would be going about his normal life, doing everything everyone in the village thought Sasuke should do as the last Uchiha heir, since he had killed Itachi a few years ago when he was 16.

Sasuke would be gone and Naruto would be forced to act like nothing had happened at all the night before.

It was the same as every time before.

_And I would be the one _

_To hold you down_

Naruto turned over when he was sure Sasuke was asleep. He moved closer to the older male and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's chest, holding him close. He moved himself as close as he could get. He knew that Sasuke would not be mad when he woke up with Naruto clinging on to him like so. He would just peal the younger man off, mutter "dobe" under his breath and move on with his day. This way Naruto knew when Sasuke left, Naruto would wake up when Sasuke moved. But Naruto hardly ever slept when Sasuke was in the same bed with him anyway, so it truly wouldn't matter.

_Kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

Naruto's eyes fluttered to half mast, and he pressed his lips gently against Sasuke's shoulder blade, kissing it softly.

He wished with all his heart that it wasn't the way it was. That when he woke up, when the sun rose and day begun that Sasuke was still in his bed, sleeping deeply and breathing softly, the morning suns razes dancing across his perfect, god like face. He wished that he didn't have to pretend like nothing happened, he wished Sasuke didn't act like nothing had happened between them at all. He didn't want Sasuke to just act like they were simply best friends who hung out and argued often. He wished and wished and wished... but it never happened, and he knew it never would.

_And after I_

_Wipe away the tears_

Naruto closed his eyes tightly, holding onto the Uchiha tighter and burring his face into thick, black locks. He breathed in his secret lovers scent and cherished it. The mere thought of never being able to smell that scent every morning and every night caused his heart to clench painfully and he couldn't stop the tears from building and slipping out of the corners of his closed eyes.

He just took a shaky breath and relaxed his body, letting the few tears he had fall and listening to the love of his life's breathing.

_Just close your eyes dear_

**-SasuNaruSasu-**

Naruto sighed, folding his hands behind his head as he walked down the street, following Sasuke in a bored manner. Just as Naruto had thought, Sasuke acted as if nothing had happened. He talked to Naruto the same way he did a friend and went on with his duties as Uchiha heir as he normally would. It annoyed, hurt, and frustrated Naruto to no end, but he dare not show it. As he was sure Sasuke would say "The village wouldn't like it".

Naruto didn't know why Sasuke cared so much about what the village thought now. He didn't when he was young, when he betrayed the place to go to that snake bastard in the Sound village. But ever since he has been back and off of his punishment he seemed to care a lot about the village. So much it almost rivaled how much Naruto cared. Though Naruto didn't care what they thought of him. Being Kyuubi's vessel made him that way.

_Through this world I've stumbled_

Naruto came to a halt when he heard Sasuke's name being called out. Sasuke halted only a few seconds after, turning to look at who was calling him.

A blob of pink zipped passed Naruto and do the dark haired ninja. Sasuke stumbled back a little as the pink blob attached itself to him and part of him was disappointed at the feel of the body against his. It wasn't firm and strong feeling. It was soft and delicate, very smooth.

"Sasuke-kun." the pink blob formally known as Sakura cooed, staring up at the Uchiha with stars in her eyes. "Good afternoon." she breathed, trying to sound sexy.

Sasuke blinked before smirking.

"Afternoon." he said back and he lowered his head to capture soft, small lips.

_So many times betrayed_

Naruto couldn't help but to make a face of disgust at the sight before him, but he quickly concealed his disgust, looking bored. He hated, loathed the sight before him so much. It made him want to throw up. Seeing the love of his life kiss that pink mass. He hated it and he admitted fully to himself that he was indeed jealous, very jealous. He always wanted to rip her off of him and scream at her for simply looking at the dark haired shinobi.

When Sasuke came back and was off punishment, the council wanted him to marry, and repopulate the Uchiha clan. Sasuke started to do as they told him and started looking for a women to marry. But at that time, he was already with Naruto in secret. Naruto had confessed to him about a year after Sasuke returned and after a few hours of thinking, Sasuke had suddenly attacked Naruto with a hoard of kisses and such. They had become lovers a month or so later, but then Sasuke had to look for a girlfriend, and it hurt and pissed Naruto off that he agreed to look for one right off the bat.

_Trying to find an honest word_

Sasuke went after Sakura, because she still claimed to love him after so long. The Uchiha didn't even love her, he just started dating her because she would agree to it and he would have no problems with her. He had now been dating her for a year and a half, but has yet to do anything with her as he had done with Naruto the night before. Naruto wondered if Sasuke knew he had to actually do it with her to repopulate the clan.

_To find_

What made him even more mad was the fact that Sakura_ knew_ of his feelings for Sasuke. But yet she still ignored those feelings a went for Sasuke. Sakura didn't much like Sasuke either. The only reason she agreed to date him was because he was the Uchiha heir and rich, very rich, plus strong and popular. Naruto hated how both of them were truly lying to each other and the rest of the village. And Naruto himself felt like he was lying as well.

_The truth enslaved_

"Sasuke dear, are we going to go to that party you had gotten that letter for a week ago?" Sakura asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him. Sasuke nodded and Naruto could tell the Uchiha was trying not to roll his eyes.

"I need to pick out something amazing to wear then!" Sakura cooed, "An Uchiha's girlfriend as to look absolutely beautiful, doesn't she?" she asked him. He simply nodded. "I am really beautiful, am I not, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, fishing for complements. Sasuke stared at her for a second, then his eyes darted over to Naruto, then back to her before he nodded.

_Oh, you speak to me in riddles and_

A voice called out Sakura's name and she turned quickly. She saw Ino and waved softly to her. Ino ran up to her and pulled her away from Sasuke a little and the two started to talk excitedly.

Sasuke watched them for a second before he turned to Naruto, a calm expression on his face.

"Oi, dobe." he said, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, "How about we have another match like we did last night, ne? It'll be good for the both of us, be very relieving. We can do it the same place we did the night before. You up for it?" he asked the blond. Naruto's blue eyes narrowed.

He knew what Sasuke meant. He knew what Sasuke wanted to do. But as the thought came to mind, Naruto's chest started to hurt deeply and he felt suddenly bitter.

_You speak to me in rhymes_

"Oh, but Sasuke don't you need to spend some more time with your _girlfriend?_" he asked, putting on a innocent face though his eyes were burning, "You know that pretty soon you two are going to need to go a little farther in your relationship if you want to repopulate your clan."

Sasuke blinked before furrowing his eyebrows.

"Naruto our training is also very important." he countered.

"But the council wanted you to marry and repopulate your clan, right? You didn't hesitate to do as they said before, why are you now?" Naruto asked, feeling his anger rise.

Sasuke glared, knowing where Naruto was headed and what he meant.

"There is plenty time for that. And I don't think I'm quite ready to do all that just yet."

"Oh, but apparently that wasn't the case a year and a half ago." Naruto growled, lowering is voice some.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke growled, moving much closer to the blond, almost to where he was in Naruto's face.

"What's my problem?" Naruto asked, eyes narrowing more, "My problem is you, teme. You're the one that started our matches and training and then you go and do something like that. Since when did you ever listen to the counsel? Since when did you care what they thought?" Naruto barred his teeth at the older male, pupils turning into slits.

"Since when did you care what I cared about? Since when did you care about any of this?" Sasuke snapped back. Naruto growled deeper.

"Since forever! I confessed to you remember? Does that mean nothing to you?" Naruto sneered.

_My body aches to breathe your breath_

Sasuke stood straighter, looking away from Naruto.

"I do what I have to." he said. He looked back at the blond, "We can still do the matches while I'm with her. I want to anyway."

Naruto glared at him, standing up straighter as well.

"No. I don't want to do this anymore." Naruto said in a low tone, looking away from the older man, "I can't take it anymore. I'm not going to let you use me anymore." he looked back at a slightly surprised face, "This whole thing is over, Uchiha." Naruto lowered his head so his eyes were shadowed by his hair.

_Your words keep me alive_

Sasuke shook his head, not agreeing with the blond. He raised his hand, about to grab Naruto's shoulder.

"Naru--"

"I hate you."

Sasuke hand froze in mid-air and he stared at Naruto with wide eyes. He didn't believe his ears.

"What?"

"I hate you for what you've done to me... Used me... I love you... But I hate you for what you've done." Naruto took a deep breath before looking up sharply with tear filled blue eyes, "I hate you!"

_And I would be the one_

_To hold you down_

Naruto turned and fled right then, getting away from the dark haired man he loved so much.

Sasuke stared after him with surprised eyes. His chest hurt deeply when Naruto said those words. He didn't like hurting his best friend, not at all. He only did as the counsel said to gain more of their trust. He did betray the village when he was younger.

_Kiss you so hard_

When Naruto had confessed to him, he was confused for a while. The thought that someone _loved_ him surprised him. He thought all the people who truly loved him were dead. None of his fan girls loved him, they just liked his looks, money, and clan name. It surprised him when Naruto told him but yet made his chest feel very warm, but yet, it made him scared.

_I'll take your breath away_

The counsel told him what they wanted him to do and he did it without thought, as to make them happy. He didn't think about harming Naruto in the process. He didn't know that it hurt the blond.

_And after I _

_Wipe away the tears_

He looked down at the ground, his chest hurting sharply. He could see a wet spot from where Naruto had stood and started to cry. He narrowed his eyes at the spot. He knew he had a choice.

Gain more of the counsels trust and love, or keep Naruto's love?

_Just close your eyes dear_

"Sasuke-kun?" a light, female voice said from behind him. He turned around and looked into curious, adoring green eyes. He felt slight disappointment that they weren't blue.

Sakura clung to his arm, pulling him close.

"We need to pick out something to wear that matches for the party!" she cooed, starting to pull him down the street.

Sasuke stared at her head, again feeling disappointed, but this time it was because he wished it was blond hair he was looking at.

_Keep Sakura, the girl that will help rebuild the clan and my old dream? Or keep Naruto, who truly loves me?_

He sighed, shaking his head some.

Then he took Sakura's hand.

**-SasuNaruSasu-**

Naruto growled angrily, slamming his bathroom door shut. He was mad at himself for crying in front of Sasuke. He was mad at Sasuke for being such an ass. He hated his cursed life.

"I guess I'm just suppose to help others achieve their dreams, not my own." he muttered, opening his balcony door to sit out on the balcony.

_Into this night I wander_

How was he going to face Sasuke tomorrow? What was he going to say?

Things were going to be different, Naruto knew that. Sasuke might never talk to him again nor look at him. But Naruto found that better then having it like they did before.

_It's morning that I dread_

There was a knock at Naruto's door and the blond fox sighed. He pushed off the balcony and moved towards his apartment door. He wondered who the hell would be visiting him at ten o'clock at night. But that question was answered the moment he opened the door and looked into onyx eyes.

_Another day of knowing of_

"What are you doing here?" Naruto growled, half considering slamming the door on the older mans face.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, looking down at the floor, "I want to apologize for all that time before..."

Naruto snorted, shaking his head. "An apology isn't going to help you now. I'm not doing that again."

"No." Sasuke said quickly, looking back up.

_The path I fear to tread_

"I wanted to say that I still want to be with you." Sasuke said softly. Naruto suddenly felt anger rise in him and he grabbed the Uchiha's shirt collar.

He pulled the older man into the apartment and slammed him up against the wall.

"How can you say something like that!?" the blond bellowed. "Don't lie to me so you can get what you want! I'm not doing that again! It hurts and there is always that thing between us! Stop trying to use me! Use my feeling!" he pulled the Uchiha forward then slammed him back against the wall, "You want to please the counsel right? You have Sakura to help fulfill your dream!"

"I think," Sasuke muttered, giving Naruto a dazed look, "the reason I did what they wanted to easily was because I was afraid."

Naruto blinked, staring at Sasuke in confusion.

_Oh into the sea of waking dreams_

"Naruto," Sasuke said softly, reaching up and grabbing the blond tan hands, "Sakura cannot fulfill my dream. The dream you speak of is no longer my dream. I have a new dream that I was afraid of at first that doesn't involve her at all."

Naruto's grip loosened a little on Sasuke. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes for a second.

"I broke up with Sakura." he said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"You-you... what?" Naruto sputtered. Sasuke opened his eyes and Naruto searched them, trying to see if the older man was lying or not. Then Naruto noticed the red mark and Sasuke's cheek.

"Did she...?"

"Yes, she slapped me."

_I follow without pride_

"I broke up with her... for you, Naruto." Sasuke muttered, cheeks turning red, "I was afraid of loving you... of you loving me. That's why I did what the counsel said so easily. It pulled me from you a little bit. I didn't know it hurt you. But now I realize that I don't like that distance. The separation."

Naruto stared at him in disbelief, but silently asked him to continue.

"I wanted to repopulate the clan because it would restore pride within the Uchiha clan... But I don't need that now." he reached up, wrapping his arms around the younger males broad shoulders.

_Nothing stands between us here_

"I just want to be with you, Naruto. There will be no women, no other person... nothing like that."

Naruto let go of Sasuke shirt and the older male pulled the taller man closer, pulling the blonds head down closer to his own.

"That distance is gone now... I'm not afraid anymore. There is no divide. I want to be right with you." he breathed.

_And I won't be denied_

"You really mean that?" Naruto asked, his arms moving to hold Sasuke, "This is true, right? No joke, no lie?" he asked.

Sasuke pressed his forehead to Naruto's.

"Do you want to see if it is or not?" he asked.

Naruto didn't respond. But Sasuke just pulled his head closer and locked lips with the tan shinobi.

_And I would be the one_

_To hold you down_

Naruto couldn't help but to get lost in the kiss. He could feel all of Sasuke's emotions in the kiss and he loved it. Because he knew that Sasuke wasn't lying.

He wrapped his arms around the older males waist and pulled him flush against his own body. The blond tilted the slightly shorter males head back some, deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue into a warm cavern.

_Kiss you so hard_

Naruto dipped his head and his wet tongue touched down on Sasuke's collar bone before dragging itself all the way up to his neck. His lips started to move in feather-like caresses against the soft skin of Sasuke's neck and he tried to shift into the touch. There was a firm but short tug on his head from the fists clenched in his locks that somehow managed to make him remain still. Once he stopped moving, the hot breath returned to torment his flesh as those lips, started to tease his senses yet again. And Naruto pushed his hands under the older males shirt and pulled it over his head with no problem, tossing it aside without thought.

_I'll take your breath away_

Sasuke's breath left in a rush as the moistness of Naruto's tongue dipped into the hollow of his throat. The blond moved farther down, kissing and lapping at his chest, moving in the direction of his right nipple. Hot air washed across his nipple and his back arched as he gasped, dragging air deep into his lungs. Naruto suckled and nipped, licked and lathed the skin, causing Sasuke's need to grow to an almost unbearable level. Within seconds, the dark haired man had all the blonds clothes off along with his own.

_And after I _

And before they both knew it they were in Naruto's bed, hands roaming and mouths kissing each other in a needy manner. Their bodies were slick and sliding, griding together. It was different from all the times before. This time it seems to mean more and it feeling a thousand times better to the both of them and neither wantted to stop.

But Naruto had to, but only for a moment as he reached down under his bed and pulled at a small bag. Out of the bag he pulled two familiar items.

The blond fox moved his body so he was hovering over the pale man. He gently grabbed his legs and pulled him closer. He then pushed the pale legs up and apart, now being able to see _everything._ Without being told, Sasuke held them there as Naruto let go and grabbed one of the items.

_Wipe away the tears_

Sasuke shuttered and let out a soft gasp as he felt two cold fingers push their way inside of him. He had felt this before, it had happened to him before, but never had his heart leaped into his chest so much with just that one action.

He made small noises as the younger male stretched him carefully, trying to make everything as painless as possible. But those fingers worked wonders on the smaller man and he couldn't help but to moan in a wanton manner when a third finger was added.

But to the dark eyeed mans displeasure, the fingers were removed and he fought back the urge to pout.

_Just close your eyes dear_

A sudden sharp pain shot up his spine as something much bigger then three fingers pushed its way inside of him. It was hot and it felt alive, but he loved it and greedily took it all in. And as Naruto took hold of his lovers hips and his lover released his legs, wrapping them around his strong waist, he realized that this felt much different from the night before and Sasuke took notice too. There was no empty gap this time, no distance between the two of them. They were both filled, they both felt like one being.

_I'll hold you down_

The younger one started moving first, slowly. Then the other started to move with him afterwards and the both of them started to pant. They were moving in a rhythm together, a rhythm like was like the pulsing of a heart. Who's heart? Someone how they knew it was both their hearts they were moving to, for their hearts were moving in sync.

_Kiss you so hard_

Naruto's rough hands gently gripped Sasuke's hips as he lower his head and captured Sasuke's lips with his own.

"Dobe," Sasuke breathed between their mouths when his lips were released, and both his arms came up around Naruto's neck to tangle his fingers in his hair, holding their faces together so he could kiss the other deeper.

_I'll take your breath away_

They moved faster as the pressure started to hit it's max. They became slightly out of rhythm, but they didn't care. All they knew at that moment was the feeling of their bodies moving together and the strong emotions surging through their bodies.

Naruto gripped the hard length between their two bodies and started to pump it in rhythm with his own thrusts.

"Sas-uke..." he panted, his blue eyes boring into lust filled onyx ones, "I..." He breathed, pulling the older male closer with the one hand that wasn't busy stroking the dark males length. He stared into Sasuke's eyes intently as he picked up the pace and he took a nice breath of air.

"...I love you..."

And the wind was taking from the Uchiha.

_And after I_

And with that the onyx eyed beauty arched his back in pure bliss, a loud moan escaping out of his open mouth as he found his release. His inner walls clenched around Naruto and said man held on to the Uchiha tighter as he too found release.

"Sasuke!" he grunted, his body trembling with white hot pleasure and the older male shivered as the blue eyed mans seed filled him.

_Wipe away the tears_

Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke, panting hard. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the tan male, pulling him even closer, wanting him to stay inside. He turned his head to pressed his nose into blond locks and he took in Naruto's scent despite how hard he was struggling to get his breathing back in order. It was then that he noticed that his eyes and cheeks were wet. Was he crying?

"Naruto..." he breathed, holding the blond tighter. He took a deep breath.

"I love you too."

_Just close your eyes..._

Naruto smiled warmly, though Sasuke could not see it. He wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller man and pressed his lips against a pale neck.

"I love you, Naruto... love you..." Sasuke muttered, closing his eyes as he felt warmth spread all through him.

"And I love you." Naruto muttered back.

And at that moment, they both became complete, satisfied. The gap was no longer there, filled.

And their hearts were beating in sync with each other, in perfect harmony.

**Fin**

**-NaruSasuNaru-**


End file.
